The brightest and The most dazzling Nagareboshi
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were at the training ground of team seven. They are practicing new jutsu for their next mission. After the training,Naruto leaned down on the other side of the tree meters away from Sasuke and started to doze off when he didn't even notice that Sasuke walks slowly and quietly towards him and leaned beside him... SasuNaru oneshot


Nagareboshi  
A/N: What a drag -_-" .  
Disclaimer: Don't tell me you're stupid to not to know who owned Naruto. I don't own any of the character from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did (obviously). I just own the plot and the story get it?  
Sumarry: Naruto and Sasuke were at the training ground of team seven. They are practicing new jutsu for their next mission. After the training,Naruto leaned down on the other side id the tree (meters away from Sasuke) and started to doze off when he didn't even notice that Sasuke walks slowly and quietly towards him and leaned beside him. He laid him on his lap and started staring at him. Naruto felt the piercing gaze from Sasuke's eyes and shut his eyes wide open with a shock and then so on,just read the goddam story.

~o Nagareboshi o~  
Naruto's POV

"I'm better than you teme!" I yelled at him and he gave me a smirk and I was like [O.o WTF?]  
did he just smirked at me? We fought with the top of our lungs.

hours passed...

I'm getting tired but I keep breaking these trees around me with one kick while on the other hand,Sasuke is sitting down beside the tree,staring at me for hours,and that kicks the shit out of me! Every single fucking time I take a peak from the corner of my eyes,he always smirk at me!  
What the hell!? I feel like I'm blushing! I looked away from him and he to noticed the freakin obvious flush on my cheeks. I covered my mouth to prevent him from seeing this humiliation. I leaned down beside the tree, meters away from him. I saw him raised and eyebrow on me. I just glared at him and I felt my eyes gets heavy. I closed my eyes and I didn't expected that I'm gonna doze off there! at the training ground, alone with Sasuke, just meters away from me !  
Seconds keeps passing by and everything was getting blur,after a few more seconds everything was black.

Sasuke's POV

There it is again! the cute flush on his cheeks!

"Hey Naruto!, why are you blushing?" I shouted at him. He covered his mouth and turned away from me and that pissed me off but since I have feeling for him,I forgive him.

I saw him walking away from me and leaned down beside the tree that is actually meters away from me which really pissed the hell out of me! I watched him every single second,Judging from his face, he's already feeling sleepy and after seconds his eyes were finally shut down which means he's asleep by now.  
I stood up and starts walking slowly and quietly towards him to prevent him from waking up. After awhile I'm finally there! I leaned beside him and rolled to the left to face him. He's like a golden God laying beside me. His hair was ruffled,he's cheeks were still flushed,his jacket were slighty open,as much admit it but I'm totally in love with him! He is so cute! I leaned closer to his face,I could feel his warm breathe. Every second I leaned closer and closer to him. Centimeters to millimeters and then  
suddenly...

His eyes shot wide open and blushed like a ripe tomatoe.

Normal POV

"What the hell are you doing teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh sorry I thought you were asleep" Sasuke muttered looking away with dissapointment.

"I was really sleeping and then I felt a warm air on my mouth. I forced myself to open my eyes to see what was it and then y-you! you're millimeters away from my stupid face!"

"So what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"S-so WHAT!? if you make one wrong move,your lips will umm.. will c-crash on mine!" Naruto said lookin away and blushing.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

" That means we will kiss! Teme! just forget it!" Naruto shouted.

" I'm really was planning to kiss you usuratonkachi.." Sasuke said.

" W-wha-what!?"

" I love you"

"Sa-Sasuke what the hell are you talking about!?"

" I love you"

" You haven't answered my quest-mm!"

Sasuke landed his lips on Naruto's and starts bitting Naruto's lower lip.

"Saskmmm!" Naruto tried to shout but Sasuke was still fiercly kissing him.  
Sasuke pulled Naruto by grabbing his waist and placed him over him. They parted to gasp some air and panted.  
Naruto found himself on top of Sasuke and he can't help but blush.

"I love you Usuratonkachi"

" I- I L-love you too S-sasuke" Naruto said while blushing.

" You look so damn cute when your blushing"

"Shut up!"

"Why would I? It's the fact"

" Shut up!"

" I wouldn't shut up the fact that you look so damn cu-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto crashed his lips on Sasuke's.  
After a minute, They both gasped for air.

"Sasuke! I love you so much!" Naruto yelled at him and hugged him to death.

"You don't have to tell me, I've been observing you ever since I laid my eyes on you. "  
"Really?"

" You look slightly fat with that stupid jacket on and I thought you were really fat but yesterday when you were taking a bath,your body is so tan and normally thin"

"What! you sneaked in my bathroom!?"

"And you are snoring really loud" Sasuke laughed.  
"In my bedroom too?"

"Well yes obviously usuratonkachi!"

"Sasuke you perevert!" Naruto yelled and looked away while blushing.

"Yea,yea yea " Sasuke laughed.

"hmph!" Naruto pouted.

"Hop on dobe" Sasuke ordered Naruto to hop on his back and carry him all the way.

"There is no wa-aaaaaayyyy!" Naruto shouted when he felt strong arms grabbed his thigh.

"Ain't gonna obey me eh!?" Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style with an evil smirk.

"Sasuke! Let g-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's tender lips that suddeny crashed on his lips.

"I love you dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto blushed like crazy and couldn't help but hugged him.

"I want to watch the nightsky Sasuke,would you like to come with me?" Naruto begged.

"Everything for a dobe,tch!" Sasuke said with a playful tune.

"Put me down teme!" Naruto said.

"Fine!" Sasuke said with a disappointing look. He gasp when Naruto held his hand and run.  
"Where are you taking me dobe?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"On top of my father's knucklehead" Naruto giggled and looked at Sasuke with a smile.  
It took them less than 10 minutes to reach their destination.

"Does it feels great teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a smile.

"What do you mean by your fathers knucklehead earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad is the 4th Hokage" Naruto said with a smile and proud.

"Seriously!?" Sasuke asked with a shock tone.

"Yess! That's why I'm gonna train hard to surpass the greatest hokage in the world's history! Tsunade-baa chan told me yesterday. It surprised me and I feel down cuz I'm nothing compared to him. He's unbelievably strong.."

"Don't feel down dobe. You'll going to be the next great Hokage right?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"ahh.. The sight here is wonderful" Sasuke leaned down and rested on his hands underneath his head.

"The nightsky looks so wonderful.."Naruto said and laid down beside Sasuke and hugged him.

"The nightsky has nothing compared with the one beside me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"hehehe!" Naruto giggled.

It's so quiet and peaceful when Naruto suddenly shouted.

"WHAA! Sasuke did you see the nagareboshi!?" Naruto yelled.

"yes I did dobe." Sasuke said with an annoyed tune.

"What did you wished for!?" Naruto said impatiently.

"To have you beside me forever" Sasuke said.

"I never thought the teme could love and be so sweet..." Naruto said.

"I'm only like this to you dobe"

"he!"

"You know Naruto.."

"What?"

"Before you,My life was an endless dark,when you suddenly shot across my life like a shooting star.. There was light,love,hope and happiness..

You're the most brightest and the most dazzling shooting star in my life... thank you for being born." Sasuke said."Sasuke.. I never thought you'll say that to me.."

"I thought the same too.."

"Thank you Sasuke.."

"I love you and forever.."

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke also wrapped his arms around Naruto'swaist,pulling him closer.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionatly under the nightsky full of twinkling stars with a cold breeze of wind blowing them.

"Where's my 50 yen?"Kakashi said with an amused look at Jiraya.

"tsk! here!" Jiraya handed Kakashi the money.

"I bet they'll make out soon!" Jiraya said.

"You're really a pervert. Tsk,watching our students kiss was such a drag you know!" Kakashi said.

"So what? does it matter? at least I got a new idea for my next novel "SasuNaru" bahahaha!" Jiraya shouted which caught Sasuke and Naruto's attention.

"Did you heard that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did" Sasuke said.

"What the!? someone's watching us the whole time!" Naruto blushed.

"Let's see who it was." Sasuke stood up and so Naruto as well and walks toward the moving bush.  
"I should've know Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted when He saw Jiraya laughing and attempt to look at the whole which he used on spyingNaruto and Sasuke. With that. Jiraya backed up with fear.

"And here's Kakashi too" Sasuke said.

"No! No! It's not what you think!" Kakashi said with a nervous laugh.

"Kakashi! retreat!" Jiraya stood up and held Kakashi's arm and ran as fast away from Naruto and Sasuke as possible.

"What is this? some kind of mission?" Sasuke said uninterested about Jiraya and Kakashi did. Yea like he give a damn..

"Get back here you perverts!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to follow Kakashi and Jiraya.

"Whatever at least you're holding my hand" Sasuke said.  
"he! your wish was granted,I'll be at your side always and forever teme!"

"hn, I love you dobe"

"I love you too teme!"

"Run faster you stupid perverted sennin!" Kakashi yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Faster Jiraya! I can see them from here! they're angry!"

"Of course they are! after sneaking on to them,who wouldn't be angry?"

"Maybe Sasuke,He'll understand us" Kakashi said.

and so on...

Kakashi and Jiraya ended up in the hospital...

"We should stop this habit Kakashi" Jiraya said with a weak tune.

"It's your fault! we got beaten up by our students"

"Whatever! I'm going to write my new novel! "SasuNaru!" Jiraya yelled with excitement.

"Don't expect me to visit you on your funeral when Sasuke and Naruto found this out.."

"Lol" Jiraya said.  
-End...

A/N: Whatever. I'm tired.. I hope you liked it. If there were any errors on my spellings or grammar,just PM me so I could correct it.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
